


Wasteland, Baby

by hiimeveryonesadness



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Villanelleve
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Give me some for translating if you would like to, I don't know when they're gonna kiss, I'm just a translator, I'm not the author, I'm translating the work into Vietnamese, If only read Vietnamese, If you can read English, Send all love to the author, The original work isn't mine, Yep I have author's permission thx for asking, having an affair, support the author, welcome here
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimeveryonesadness/pseuds/hiimeveryonesadness
Summary: Kể từ khi Villanelle bắt đầu làm việc tại MI5 với Eve, mọi thứ trở nên, nói sao nhỉ, kì quặc? Eve cứ nghĩ có mỗi cô ấy chú ý đến điều này. Cái nhìn mỏng manh mà họ dành cho nhau, cái cách mà Villanelle có vẻ chỉ hứng thú đến những gì Eve đang nói. Eve biết rõ điều này nghĩa là gì, và hiểu rất rõ những gì cô ấy đang cảm thấy là đằng khác, nhưng cô không có đủ can đảm để gắn một cái tên hay dành bất cứ sự thừa nhận nào cho cảm xúc lạ lẫm này. Nếu làm thế thì quá nguy hiểm.Cực kỳ nguy hiểm.Họ trêu đùa lẫn nhau và chìm đắm trong cái trò chơi nhỏ này hằng tháng trời. Villanelle sẽ thôi thúc cô ấy, Eve sẽ đáp trả lại, Villanelle sẽ lấn át hơn thế nữa và sau đó, Eve sẽ lùi bước trước khi có bất cứ điều gì thật sự xảy ra giữa họ.Eve, cô ấy ghét điều này, nhưng tận sâu thẳm cô biết những tương tác ngắn ngủi này với Villanelle, kể cả khi nó chỉ vỏn vẹn có 10 giây, thì cũng đủ để làm mình kích thích hơn khi dành 10 tiếng đồng hồ với Niko. Cô thật sự đách biết làm gì với những cảm xúc này.Cô ấy biết bản thân mình muốn làm gì.Và điều đó rõ ràng đã khiến cô sợ hãi.FIC NÀY ĐÃ BỊ AUTHOR DROP Ở CHAPTER 13 VÌ VẬY MẶC DÙ FIC RẤT HAY VÀ RẤT TIẾC NHƯNG MÌNH SẼ KHÔNG TRANSLATE FIC NÀY NỮA. THX





	1. Chapter 1: We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wasteland, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103784) by [gayforholtzmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann). 



 

**Chapter 1: We should just kiss like real people do.**

“Vậy thì, cô nàng sát thủ như thế nào trên giường hả, Eve?” Câu hỏi bất ngờ của Elena làm Eve sặc sụa ngụm nước vừa uống.

 

“Trên giường?” Eve thở phì phèo, cô nên đáp trả câu hỏi này sao cho phải nhỉ?

 

“Yeah, cô nghe rồi đó, trên giường. Dưới tấm chăn, thì cô nàng đó như thế nào khi cổ chui xuống dưới đó. Tôi có thể hình dung rõ cổ sẽ như một con quái thú thật sự lúc trong phòng ngủ nhỉ.”

 

“Ai như quái thú trong phòng ngủ và khi nào tôi có thể gặp người đó vậy?” Villanelle dạng bước dài vào căn phòng và kéo lê cái ghế đặt cạnh Eve rồi ngồi lọt thỏm trên nó.

 

“Cô chứ còn ai”, Eve đùa bỡn rồi lập tức hối hận ngay những gì mình vừa thốt ra khi biết quá rõ Villanelle sẽ đào bới sâu hơn cái lời bình luận đó.

 

“Hm. Vậy, Elena, cô có muốn chịch tôi không?” Villanelle hỏi một cách vô ý tứ và thẳng thắn.

 

Eve lần thứ hai nghẹn lại trong vòng chỉ có một phút. Villanelle sẽ không ngủ với Elena đâu, Elena đâu phải gu cổ,…nhỉ? Không. Eve đẩy cái suy nghĩ ấy ra khỏi đầu của mình, không cách nào lĩnh hội được cái ý nghĩ Villanelle, bạn cổ, làm điều đó với một ai khác lại khiến cô tức tối đến thế.

 

“Tôi vào nhà vệ sinh tí”, Eve thông báo rồi di chuyển lẹ làng, cô nàng giờ thật sự chỉ muốn ở bất cứ đâu ngoại trừ nơi này.

 

Khi cô vừa ra khỏi cửa thì liền nghe Elena từ chối lời đề nghị của Villanelle, “Tôi không dám làm Eve ghen đâu nha”, và rồi cổ nghe thấy tiếng cười ầm ỹ của Villanelle vang dội khắp cái hành lang.

________________________

 

“Tôi không biết nữa, Carolyn. Tôi nghĩ là chúng ta có thể bắt tên giết người đó nếu đi đến Rome, điều này sẽ là một bước tiến tốt đẹp, và đúng, nó có hơi mạo hiểm nhưng chắc chắn là cách tốt nhất ta có rồi.

 

“Eve nói đúng á”, Villanelle vòng qua sau Eve and đặt cằm mình lên vai cô nàng trước khi tiếp túc nói, “Nếu bà muốn tìm hắn ta thì chúng ta cần phải bay đến Rome”.

 

Eve nghiêng về trong tiềm thức, ~~hoàn toàn cố ý,~~ làm Villanelle thở dài thỏa mãn. Eve cảm nhận được hô hấp của Villanelle phía sau cổ mình và rùng mình khiến cô ấy khúc khích.

 

Eve yêu chết được cái giọng cười của cô ấy. Nó tạo cho cô cảm giác ấm áp và hạnh phúc; với lại cô nghĩ nó cũng có chút đáng yêu nữa, không phải là ai cổ cũng thừa nhận điều này đâu, Chúa cấm cản Villanelle. 

 

Villanelle rúc vào tóc của Eve và vòng hai cánh tay cổ ôm lấy bụng cô nàng rồi nhẹ nhàng chọt chọt.

 

“Em biết rồi đó, ngay chỗ này là nơi em đã đâm bụng tôi”, Villanelle thì thầm vào tai Eve, “Nó khá là thô lỗ đó, nhất là khi nghĩ đến việc chúng ta đã chuẩn bị có cuộc làm tình dữ dội hôm đó.

 

“Eve? Villanelle? Nếu hai người có thể vui lòng ngưng ngay cái trò gạ gẫm nhau trong vòng 5 giây thôi để tôi có thể nói quách cho xong bài thuyết trình của mình, thì vô cùng cảm tạ mấy người.”

 

Giọng Carolyn làm vỡ không gian mà Eve và Villanelle vừa chìm đắm vào, và làm Eve nhảy dựng lên trước, cố tránh khỏi vòng tay của Villanelle một cách vụng về. Eve ít nhất cũng đã có phép tắc để mà cảm thấy ngượng ngùng trong khi Villanelle chỉ có vẻ bố láo.

 

“Chúng tôi có gạ gẫm gì đâu”, Eve khăng khăng nhỏ xíu nhưng vẫn đủ để Elena nghe thấy.

 

“Hey, Carolyn? Nếu tôi mà vòng tay qua người bà và đặt đầu lên vai bà thì nó có tính là gạ gẫm hong dọ?” Elena hỏi khi nhìn chằm chằm vào Eve.

 

“Tôi sẽ không làm trò tiêu khiển cho câu hỏi của cô đâu… nhưng mà ừ có tính đó.”

 

“Kenny. Với cậu thì có tính hong dọ?” Elena nhìn sang Kenny.

 

“Um. Villanelle là sát thủ hoặc đã từng, nên tôi cũng không biết nói gì, và tôi cũng hong dám trả lời để cổ giết tôi luôn đâu. Cho nên thôi im lặng là tốt nhất”.

 

“Quyết định sáng suốt, Kenneth.”

______________________

 

“Villanelle, nếu cô mà gọi tôi Mật ngọt một lần nữa thì thề với Chúa, tôi sẽ --”

 

“Em sẽ làm gì hả, Mật ngọt?”

 

“IM LIỀN!”

 

“Khiến tôi đi.” Villanelle trêu chọc, khiêu khích Eve làm điều gì đó. Eve hít vào một hơi, chuẩn bị nói gì đó trước khi nhận ra cổ hoàn toàn không nhất thiết phải dính dáng vào cuộc trò chuyện này.

 

“Chỉ là thôi đi.”

 

“Bất cứ điều gì em nói, Mật ngọt à.”

 

“OKSANA!”

______________________

 

Eve nhìn lên từ bàn cổ khi cô nàng nghe thấy một tiếng ho đến từ Elena.

 

“Cô có ý thức được là cô nàng sát thủ _của cô_ đang gửi cái ánh mắt trái tim đến cô cả ngày nay không?”

 

“Cái gì? Không, có gì đâu. Với cả, cô nói cô nàng sát thủ _của tôi_ là sao chứ?” Eve nhìn trừng trừng sang bên bàn Villanelle, hy vọng có thể chứng minh là Elena đã sai nhưng chỉ có thể ngạc nhiên khi thấy Villanelle không nao núng gì, đang chăm chăm phía mình.

 

“Bảo mà.”

 

“Cổ chắc chỉ nhìn xa xa vào hư không thôi,” Eve nói mà không rời mắt khỏi Villanelle khiến cô nàng nháy mắt một phát với mình.

 

“Chúa ơi Eve ngưng liếc mắt đưa tình với cổ đi!”

 

“Tôi đách có liếc mắt đưa tình với cổ đâu!” Eve vô tình la lên, kéo sự chú ý của Kenny và cả Villanelle lên mình.

 

“Có cô vừa làm còn gì,” cả ba giọng nói đều thốt lên cùng lúc. Eve gầm gừ và đập đầu mình lên bàn điên tiết.

_______________________

 

“Cô không nghĩ điều này kỳ quặc lắm sao?” Eve quay sang Villanelle, người đang ngồi đối diện mình trong quán bar.

 

“Cái gì kỳ quặc?”

 

“Điều này. Chúng ta.”

 

“Tôi có nghĩ em kỳ quặc không? Có. Tôi có kỳ quặc không? Không. Tôi hoàn hảo cực kỳ.”

 

“Tôi thì không hoàn hảo à?”

 

“Tôi có nói vậy đâu,” Villanelle nói trong khi gõ gõ vào mũi Eve.

 

Eve lập tức đỏ hết cả mặt và thầm chửi rủa bản thân mình. Cô đang đặt chân lên cái ranh giới nguy hiểm, và nhận ra bản thân không thể ngưng lại hay quan tâm gì đến nó.

 

“Nhưng mà có,” Villanelle tỉnh rượu hẳn, “Nó rất kỳ quặc. Em đâm tôi, và tôi đã không thể giết em, và giờ chúng ta lại thành bạn thân. Tôi có lẽ vẫn sẽ đâm em ở thời điểm nào đó.” Villanelle nhếch

môi với Eve trong khi nốc cạn ly rượu của mình.

 

“Cô sẽ còn nhắc đến cái việc tôi đâm cô đến khi nào vậy hả?”

 

“Cho đến khi cái sẹo biến mất.”

 

“Nhưng nó sẽ không biết mất.”

 

“Chính xác,” Villanelle nháy mắt và đứng dậy tiến tới nhà vệ sinh.

 

Eve nhìn hình ảnh Villanelle khuất vào nhà vệ sinh và trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi đó, cô quyết định đứng lên và đi theo cô ấy.

 

Cổ có ý gì khi nói hai người là bạn thân chứ?

 

Liệu hai người họ là vậy sao?

 

Có vẻ không đúng cho lắm. Không cảm giác _thân mật_ đủ để dùng nói về mối quan hệ của họ hiện tại.

 

“Villanelle?” Eve chần chừ khi đẩy cửa nhà vệ sinh nửa vời.

 

Eve nghe thấy tiếng cằn nhằn phát ra từ phòng xa nhất và tiếp tục bước hẳn vào nhà vệ sinh.

 

“Tôi muốn hỏi cái này.” Cô tuyên bố chắc nịch.

 

“Không thể đợi đến khi tôi kéo quần lên và không ngồi trên bồn cầu sao?”

 

“Đừng…nói theo cách đó, làm ơn.”

 

Villanelle cười khoái trá và dội toilet, sau đó đẩy cưởi phòng vệ sinh ra. Cô nàng, một tay đặt lên cạnh trên cửa toilet, một tay đặt bên hông mình và nhếch lông mày.

 

Eve không còn biết nói gì nữa. Cô đã bước vào đây với một kế hoạch là không lãng tránh cô ấy.

 

“Em muốn hỏi tôi câu gì không hay em chỉ đang cố nghe tiếng tôi tiểu thế? Tôi đã cho rằng em rất tình thú, Eve Polastri, nhưng không ngờ em là kiểu _tình thú đó_.”

 

“Tôi không – Nó không…Jesus,” Eve thở dài và dựa vào tường, nhìn đăm đăm vào sàn nhà để tránh ánh mắt nhọn hoắc từ Villanelle.

 

Eve chăm chú xem giày của Villanelle tao nhã lượn sang sàn nhà và dừng lại chỉ cách cô có một bước chân. Villanelle chạm nhẹ cánh tay Eve, cố kéo lấy sự chú ý của cô.

 

“Eve?”

 

Nó đã thành công.

 

Eve ngẩng lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt cô nàng.

 

“Uhm?”

 

“Em muốn hỏi tôi điều gì? Có phải về cuộc nói chuyện vừa rồi không? Tôi hứa với em, tôi sẽ không đâm em lại đâu.”

 

“Không. Ý tôi, ừ, cô nói chúng ta là bạn thân. Thật sự là vậy sao?”

 

“Tất nhiên. Em không biết sao?”

 

“Tôi đã không nghĩ cô sẽ nói như thế.”

 

“Chứ nếu không thì chúng ta là gì? Người duy nhất tôi để đâm mình là bạn thân của tôi, không phải sao.”

 

“Cô còn để ai khác đâm mình không?”

 

“Hmm. Có lẽ là Kenny. Anh chàng đó không tệ, và tôi cũng không phải lo cậu ấy sẽ làm đau mình. Nhưng mà không phải Elena,” Villanelle dừng lại và dành một vài giây nhìn Eve, người đang chằm chằm xuống sàn nhà lần nữa. Cô di chuyển gần hơn nữa với Eve và ngửi thấy nước hoa của cô nàng.

 

Cổ cực kỳ thích nó. Cô mong đợi cái ngày mà khắp gối của mình sẽ có mùi như thế.

 

“Wow và tôi ở đây, nghĩ rằng mình là người đặc biệt, người duy nhất cô cho phép đâm cô chứ.” Eve bước đến gần Villanelle, cổ thật sự nên dừng lại.

 

“Em là vậy mà. Em là người duy nhất trên cõi đời này tôi sẽ không giết sau đó.”

 

Eve không chắc là mình nên cười hay không bởi vì cô không biết cô ấy có đang nghiêm túc hay đang đùa giỡn nữa.

 

“Em là bạn thân nhất của tôi, nên tôi sẽ không giết em,” Villanelle quả quyết với Eve.

 

“Tôi vẫn không biết nên cảm thấy về điều này như thế nào.” Eve lẩm bẩm, cả cô và Villanelle đều xích lại gần nhau hơn nữa.

 

“Em không muốn làm bạn sao?” Villanelle hỏi khi chỉ cách môi Eve vài inches.

 

Eve liếc xuống môi Villanelle, sau đó thình lình nhìn lên Villanelle, hy vọng cô ấy không nhận ra điều gì.

 

Villanelle cười nhếch môi và nhìn xuống môi Eve lần nữa.  Eve rõ ràng nhìn thấy và không biết liệu mình có thấy phiền hay không.

 

“Tôi có nói vậy đâu.”

 

“Vậy em có muốn làm gì đó hơn cả bạn bè không?”

 

Eve ngửi thấy mùi cồn say nồng trong hơi thở Villanelle và biết chắc là mình sẽ đổ mọi chuyện lên cái mùi quyến rũ đó.

 

Cô ấy có thể nói rằng mình đã quá xỉn để nhận thức bất cứ thứ gì. Nhưng Eve biết, đây chỉ là lời biện minh, cơ mà cổ cũng đách thèm quan tâm nữa rồi.

 

Ánh mắt nóng hổi của Villanelle chậm rãi lướt khắp gương mặt Eve, di chuyển từ miệng cô nàng đến đôi mắt. Eve nhích đầu mình gần hơn với Villanelle, đủ gần để môi cô có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở gấp gáp của cô ấy.

 

Cái nhìn của cả hai va chạm nhau trong vài giây hay có lẽ là vài phút, Eve không rõ nữa, trước khi Villanelle dựa vào gần hơn khiến Eve rung rẩy đóng lại đôi mắt mình.

 

Cô cố giữ hơi thở của mình và có thể cảm thấy linh hồn của đôi môi Villanelle trên môi cô ấy. Cô nàng tiến gần lại, ôm lại khuôn mặt Villanelle và kéo cô ấy hoàn toàn vào phòng toilet khi cánh cửa nhà vệ sinh bị đẩy ra.

 

Cả hai đều tách ra khỏi nhau và Eve đã không nghĩ là Villanelle có thể lướt đi nhanh đến như thế.

 

“Tôi sẽ đi uống thêm ly nữa, Eve.”

 

Sau khi Villanelle bước khỏi nhà vệ sinh, Eve gầm gừ tức tối và đánh mạnh lên tường.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tóm tắt:
> 
> Eve nằm xuống, kéo chăn phủ lên người trong lúc chờ đợi Villanelle tiến đến bên giường. 
> 
> Eve cảm nhận được sức lún của tấm nệm và một cơ thể truợt xuống bên dưới lớp chăn. 
> 
> Cả hai người họ đều nằm đó vài phút, thinh lặng hoàn toàn, nhường chỗ cho tiếng hô hấp dồn dập từ hai bên.   
> Eve không biết điều gì đã thôi thúc cô làm điều này nhưng cô ấy đã quay người sang phía Villanelle và dịch nhẹ người lại gần hơn với cô nàng. 
> 
> Villanelle và Eve cùng lúc được giao cho nhiệm vụ và thành ra phải chia nhau một cái giường. Liệu cuối cùng hai người họ có biến gạo thành cơm hay không?

**Chapter 2: We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do**

 

Kể từ khi mà cái “ _Tai nạn phòng vệ sinh”_ xảy ra, mọi thứ giữa cô và Villanelle bỗng trở nên căng như dây đàn.

 

Thậm chí còn gắt hơn trước đó.

 

Bên trong Eve không nghĩ là cô từng nhìn sang Villanelle để tìm thấy cổ không nhìn chằm chằm mình nữa.

 

Cái ánh nhìn giữa họ cũng đã thay đổi. Trước đây, Eve cảm thấy được Villanelle luôn quan sát mình, cố gắng moi móc điều gì đó từ cô. Theo cái cách mà cổ nghĩ Villanelle sẽ quan sát mục tiêu của cô nàng.

 

Nhưng giờ thì sao? Eve thậm chí còn không thể xác định được ánh mắt của Villanelle nói lên điều gì nữa.

 

 ~~Chắc hẳn cũng là những điều mà Villanelle thấy trong mắt của Eve~~.

 

Eve hoàn toàn không biết xử lý sao khi mà Carolyn vừa giao nhiệm vụ cho cô và Villanelle cùng bay đến Rome.

 

Nói chứ, cổ quá ư là hào hứng mà.

 

Nếu như điều duy nhất đã ngăn họ hôn nhau đêm nọ chỉ là cái cánh cửa nhà vệ sinh thì điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu cả hai người họ cùng ở chung một phòng khách sạn, nơi mà đách ai có thể làm gián đoạn họ nữa?

 

Cô thật sự không muốn nghĩ đến nó chút nào.

_________________________

 

“Em có nôn đi đến Rome với tôi không, mi amorem?” Villanelle thầm thì vào tai Eve.

*mi amorem: my love*

 

Eve nhảy dựng lên, giật hết cả mình bởi sự xuất hiện bất thình lình của Villanelle.

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

“Passer, deliciae meae puellae,” Villanelle rù rì.

*Passer, deliciae meae puellae: Chim sẻ, niềm vui của tình yêu tôi*

 

Eve cố kìm lại cơn rùng mình mà cơ thể cổ phát ra một cách không tự nguyện, nhưng rồi thất bại thảm hại.

 

“Cô vừa mới gọi tôi chim sẻ đó hả?”

 

“Mhm, và _niềm vui của tình yêu tôi_ nữa. Catullus có cái cách dùng từ hết sức là quyến rũ mà.”

*Catullus: nhà thơ La Mã cổ đại*

 

“Eve, Villanelle thật sự đang tán tỉnh cô bằng tiếng Latin đó. Làm ơn hãy giữ yên _cái đó_ trong quần cô nha!” Elena thở dài thườn thượt và vọt ra khỏi phòng, hoàn toàn chịu hết nổi với ẻm.

 

“Sao cô lại như thế?” Eve hỏi, bước một bước cách xa Villanelle.

 

“Như thế là thế nào, columba?” Villanelle nhoẻn miệng cười đểu và bước một bước lại gần Eve.

 

“Columba…chim bồ câu? Cô thật sự vừa gọi tôi chim cmn bồ câu sao?” Eve lê bước thứ hai cách xa Villanelle.

 

“Nghĩa thông dụng của từ này thật ra là, bồ câu nhỏ.” Villanelle bước hai bước lại gần hơn.

 

“Oh,” Eve thở ra, chả biết nói gì nữa, “Sao cô tự nhiên nói tiếng Latin vậy?”

 

“Bởi vì chúng ta sẽ đi Ý, Je peux te parler en français si tu veux?” Cô nàng thì thầm sau khi tiến một bước dài thòng lòng về phía trước.

*Je peux te parler en français si tu veux: Tôi có thể nói tiếng Pháp nếu em muốn*

 

“Không. Tôi không muốn cô nói tiếng Pháp chi đâu, cô nói tiếng Anh đại cho rồi đi.” Eve chả biết sao mà khi không cổ lại nói dối nữa.

 

“Hmm. Sự lựa chọn tồi nhưng thôi kệ. Và em chưa trả lời tôi, bồ câu à,” Villanelle dựa sát rạt Eve. Eve cố lùi thêm bước nữa nhưng bị chặn bởi bức tường phía sau, nhận ra tình hình là cổ bị kẹt với Villanelle.

 

“Trả lời câu gì cơ?”

 

“Em có nôn đi đến Rome với tôi không?”

 

“Um – Tôi, sao chứ?” Eve bị quẫn bách bởi cái không gian giữa mình và Villanelle.

 

“Em có nôn đến Rome không? Cùng với tôi ấy?” Villanelle hẳn chỉ cách Eve có nửa bước chân.

 

Eve do dự trước khi trút ra câu nhận định, “Có.”

 

“Ngoan, tôi biết chắc là em có mà.” Họ kiềm hãm nhau trong ánh mắt vững chãi của mình.

 

“Oh my God, mấy người. Làm ơn thôi giùm cái, Villanelle, ai ai cũng biết Eve sẽ hào hứng thấy mẹ luôn rồi, Kenny với tôi còn nghĩ Eve đã bắt Carolyn cho hai người đi chung nữa mà.” Elena bước trở vào phòng nghỉ và cầm lấy phần ăn trưa của mình trước khi chạy vèo ra ngoài lần nữa.

 

Villanelle nhếch môi và đi theo Elena, để lại một mình Eve trong phòng.

 

Eve thở dài.

 

Điều này sẽ còn khó khăn hơn cô từng nghĩ.

_________________________

Eve chỉ mới lên máy bay có 5 phút khi cô ấy nhận ra đây sẽ là vài tiếng tệ nhất cuộc đời mình.

Cô đã đánh giá khá thấp mức độ tồi tệ của điều này. Cổ tưởng cổ sẽ ổn thôi, có thể nghe chút nhạc nè, rồi có lẽ là đọc một quyển sách chẳng hạn, cơ mà việc cô ấy không ngờ đến là mình sẽ bị chèn ép với Villanelle suốt 3 tiếng đồng hồ.

Cái đồ để tay chắn giữa hai người đã bị Villanelle nhấc lên ngay khi họ vừa mới lên máy bay, và rồi cô nàng lập tức lăn ra ngủ ngon lành trong khi tay cổ để gọn ghẽ trên đùi Eve.

Eve đách muốn thừa nhận là cô hưởng thụ điều này nhiều như thế nào đâu.

Cô nghe tiếng phi công thông báo cất cánh và ngồi ngay ngắn lại chuẩn bị cho chuyến bay.

_________________________

Eve tỉnh giấc bởi Villanelle, đang đăm đăm nhìn gương mặt cô, chỉ cách có vài inches. Eve bị kéo rúc vào bờ vai của Villanelle và chỉ vừa cách ra xa đủ để cô có thể thấy toàn diện khuôn mặt Villanelle.

 

“Em có biết mình chảy ke khi ngủ không?”

 

“Cô thật khốn nạn mà, Jesus,” Eve đang nhấc đầu dậy và dịch sang hẳn bên ghế mình khi cô cảm giác tay Villanelle siết chặt vai cô, làm Eve chẳng thể cử động được nữa.

 

“Đáng yêu quá đấy.”

 

“Ugh,” Eve thở dài và chần chừ trước khi dựa mặt mình lọt thỏm vào vai Villanelle lần nữa rồi nhắm mắt lại.

_________________________

“Vậy anh hoàn toàn chắc cú là không còn hai phòng nào trống hết hả hay ít nhất là một phòng với hai giường cũng được?” Eve hỏi, dựa người vào quầy khách sạn. Bằng cách nào đó, mọi căn phòng mà Carolyn đã đặt trước đều khi không có vấn đề khiến Eve và Villanelle phải chia nhau một phòng. Với duy nhất một cái giường.

 

Tuyệt.

 

“Si,” Anh chàng phía sau quầy lễ tân trả lời rồi đưa Eve hai chìa khóa cho căn phòng trước khi la lên “Tiếp!”

 

Villanelle thình lình chộp lấy chìa khóa trong tay Eve và đi một mạch lại thang máy.

 

“Villanelle!” Eve la làng lên, chạy đuổi theo cô nàng.

 

“Tôi quá ư là mong đợi được chung giường với em, Eve. Hy vọng là lần này em không có nhu cầu đâm tôi nữa khi tôi cố hôn em ha,” Villanelle nói rõ là to trong thang máy, với đám người lạ mặt khác.

 

“Cô sẽ không có cửa hôn tôi,” Eve nghiến răng thốt ra.

 

“Tôi hứa tôi sẽ hôn em tốt hơn cả Niko,” Villanelle tuyên bố rồi nhún vai, lấy điện thoại ra.

 

Ngay lúc đó, toàn bộ người trong thang máy quay qua nhìn họ - không những bởi cuộc đối thoại có dính đến đâm chọt mà còn nhắc đến Niko, chồng cổ.

 

“Đến tầng mình rồi này, đi thôi, Eve,” Villanelle kéo tay cô và lôi đến phòng 201.

_________________________

Trời sập tối trước khi Eve hoàn toàn thả trôi cái ý nghĩ về hai người họ, chung một giường. Villanelle ngủ như thế nào nhỉ? Cổ có nằm yên hay lăn tới lăn lui? Eve cho rằng cô nàng ấy sẽ ngủ kiểu nói mớ từa lưa.

 

“Tôi có thể nghe tiếng suy nghĩ của em từ tận phía bên này, Eve. Làm sao chúng ta có thể ngủ được khi mà em nghĩ ngợi lớn tiếng đến thế?” Villanelle nói khi ở bên góc kia căn phòng.

 

“Tôi nghĩ ngợi có lớn tiếng đâu!”

 

“Có, em đang đó thôi.”

 

“Có đâu, tôi chỉ là –”

 

“Em đang nghĩ gì vậy, Eve?” Villanelle đặt quyển sách xuống và bước đến phía bên giường rồi ngồi xuống.

 

“Không có gì, chỉ là về nhiệm vụ thôi,” Eve nói dối bâng quơ. Kể từ lúc gặp Villanelle, tự dưng cô xạo sự hẳn ra. Cổ cũng chẳng biết điều này là sao nữa.

 

“Hmm. Em chắc chứ?”

 

“Chắc.”

 

“Hay có lẽ em đang nghĩ đến cái lần tôi với em chung giường?” Villanelle nhướng mày nhìn Eve rồi dịch người lại gần cô nàng.

 

“Sao tôi phải nghĩ đến nó?”

 

“Bởi vì tôi tuyệt cú mèo và ai mà chẳng nghĩ đến việc lên giường cùng tôi chứ. Với cả, lần trước em đâm tôi nên nó không hẳn là một trải nghiệm dễ quên đâu. Đừng có lo nữa, tôi không có đâm em bây giờ đâu.”

 

“Bây giờ?” Eve khúc khắt. Chúa ơi, cổ mệt quá xá rồi.

 

“Nằm xuống. Đi ngủ thôi.” Villanelle đứng dậy tắt công tắc đèn. Căn phòng tối sẫm và như thường lệ, Eve sẽ thấy sợ sệt hay giật mình khi đột ngột bị thiếu ánh đèn, nhưng cô ấy nhận ra Villanelle đang ở đây, nên cô chẳng còn sợ thứ gì nữa.

 

~~Ngoại trừ chính cảm xúc của mình.~~

 

Eve ngã người xuống, kéo chăn lên, đợi cho Villanelle chui vào giường.

 

Eve cảm nhận được sức lún của tấm nệm và một cơ thể truợt xuống bên dưới lớp chăn.

 

Cả hai người họ đều nằm đó vài phút, thinh lặng hoàn toàn, nhường chỗ cho tiếng hô hấp dồn dập từ hai bên.

 

Eve không biết điều gì đã thôi thúc cô làm điều này nhưng cô ấy đã quay người sang phía Villanelle và dịch nhẹ người lại gần hơn với cô nàng.

 

“Tôi chưa từng nói…ừ thì, tôi chưa từng xin lỗi tử tế,” Eve hít một hơi sâu khi cô thấy Villanelle nghiêng người sang nhìn mình, ánh trăng xuyên qua cánh cửa sổ, rọi xuống phía cô ấy, “Vì đã đâm cô.”

 

Eve không rõ cổ đang mong đợi câu trả lời như thế nào, nhưng đó không phải là điều Villanelle đã làm.

 

Villanelle dựa người về phía trước, thậm chí sát rạt với Eve, cười khoái trá rồi đưa tay chải nhẹ sợi tóc ra sau tai Eve, như cách cô đã làm trong căn hộ ở Paris.

 

“Nó ổn mà.” Villanelle xoắn vài sợi tóc thành lọn vòng quanh những ngón tay mình và thở phào thỏa mãn trước khi đưa tay siết chặt lấy Eve.

 

“Nó không hề,” Eve khăng khăng.

 

Villanelle nắn lấy tay Eve rồi nói, “Có, nó hoàn toàn ổn. Việc đó làm tôi càng thích em nhiều hơn. Em biết là Anna sẽ không làm như thế với tôi.”

 

Eve ngập ngừng bởi sự đề cập về Anna, cảm nhận một cơn nhoi nhói của sự ghen tị trong bụng mình và cầm tay Villanelle đặt lại lên người cô nàng.

 

“Đôi khi em thật sự rất ngốc, Eve Polastri. Em không cần phải ghen đâu.” Villanelle nhích lại gần Eve, cách vỏn vẹn có mấy inch. Mắt Villanelle giãn ra, cô ấy nhìn có vẻ khao khát…thứ gì đó. Eve không rõ nó là gì.

 

“Sao cô luôn nhạo báng tôi khi tụi mình nằm trên giường với nhau vậy?”

 

“Tôi đã nhạo báng em lần nào sao?”

 

“Cô bảo tôi không thể đâm cô.”

 

“Đó mà là nhạo báng sao? Tôi cứ nghĩ bị đâm còn nhục nhã hơn chứ.”

 

Eve chả biết trả lời sao với câu nói đó.

 

“Sao trên giường em nói nhiều thế, Eve, tôi chưa từng phải nói nhiều như vậy với người phụ nữ nào ở trên trường. Hầu hết thời gian là họ để tôi chịch họ xong việc thì biến thôi.” Villanelle đưa tay chạm lấy một bên mặt Eve, thậm chí còn dịch gần thêm chút nữa.

 

“Tôi sẽ không biến đi đâu hết.”

 

“Nhưng em sẽ chịch tôi chứ?” Villanelle cười tươi sáng lạn.

 

“Không.” Eve lắp bắp thốt ra.

 

“Tệ thật. Tôi hơi bị giỏi chuyện chăn gối.”

 

Không có ai trong hai người đã di chuyển. Villanelle vẫn ôm khư khư mặt Eve, và họ cách nhau chỉ vài sợi tóc.

 

Cuối cùng Eve là người đánh tan bầu không khí đó và nằm ngửa người ra, “Ngủ ngon, Villanelle.”

 

Cô hô hấp chậm rãi và thề là trước khi cô ấy chìm vào giấc ngủ, cổ đã nghe thấy giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ “Ngủ ngon, Eve Polastri.”


End file.
